The Steele Girls
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a 32 year old mother with a 16 year old daughter. On her way to her first day at Grey House, a fender bender changes her life forever. AU. HEA. One chapter a day will be posted until completion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry I have been away for so long but real life got in the way. This story is only short but I have been working on it for ages but I have like 0 time. I will post a chapter a day until finished and then I wil try to add bonus chapters as the ending is short but thats because I have like 5 other stories I have that are almost complete that I want to post before I write a new one. My new one will (Hopfully) be my longest story so far. I am in love with the plot but I want to get these out before I even begin that one.**

 **Hope you all like this and if you are not already a member of my facebook group FSOG Fanfic Followers, then please join us.**

 **On with the story. It's AU but as always a HEA.**

 **Cheers**

xoxox

* * *

 **ANAS POV.**

"Mom, have you seen my backpack?" Phoebe hollers at me from the stairs

"It's in the closet in the hall" I shout back and then hurry around the kitchen making us both a coffee before she has to leave for her first day of her new school and I have to get to my new job.

Phoebe my 16 year old daughter and I just moved back to Seattle. I was offered a job at a very prominent publishing company called Grey Publishing after I was head hunted from a publishing company in New York. With the money and the perks Grey Publishing offered me I could not say no so I packed Phoebe and myself up and we made the 3,000 mile drive West. Plus Phoebes father lives here so it will make it a lot easier for him to see her.

Phoebe comes into the kitchen holding her backpack and I hand her a cup of coffee and some toast.

"Thanks Mom. Do I look OK?" She gives me a quick twirl in her outfit of Jeans, High tops and a long sleeve black top with a blue jacket.

"You look great, Honey. Just be yourself and I am sure you will make lots of new friends"

"Mom, you blessed me with good looks and a killer rack. I'm not worried about making friends" She laughs as I swat her with a dish towel.

"Are you sure you know your way to school?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Thank's again for the car. I love it"

"Well it was the least I could do, seeing as how I've ripped you away from all your friends"

"Mom, I had one friend who was moving to Texas and the rest of them were only interested in being my friend because I was captain of the dance team"

"Well I am sure you are going to be the most popular girl at Settle prep before the weeks out. Now you better get going because you don't know what the traffic will be like. Have a great day, Honey. Love you" I give her a hug and walk her to the door.

"Love you too, Mom. Good luck at your new job"

I watch her get into her new red BMW that I bought her and she beeps her horn and waves as she takes off down the road.

I love that girl so much. We are more like best friends than mother and daughter but I do sometimes wish I had her when I was more grown up..

I fell pregnant with Phoebe not long after my 16th birthday.

I had been dating her father all Spring and during the long Summer break, we gave in to temptation and lost our virginity's to each other.

That Summer was one of the best of my life but reality hit when not long into the Fall Semester of high school I found out I was pregnant.

My parents went ballistic. So did his. At first my mother wanted me to get an abortion but there was no way I was getting rid of my baby. Then someone had the bright idea of us getting married. I was just barely 16 and I soon came to realize that the big summer of love, where I thought I had found my soulmate, turned into just another case of a teenage Summer fling.

I refused to get married and insisted that I would raise the baby, with or without the help of my parents.

My mom packed her bags and left me and Ray the next day. She filed for divorce and I have only seen her three times in the last 16 years. My father Ray was my rock. Yes, he was disappointed that his 16 year old daughter had gotten pregnant but he was there for my when Phoebes father could not be.

I graduated high school with toddler on my hip. I decided to stay close to Ray so I enrolled into the University of Washington.

I put Phoebe in day care while I was in my classes and thanks to a very big insurance payout from my birth fathers estate, I never had to worry about money so I didn't need to get a part time job or anything.

Phoebes father was accepted to Princeton on a football scholarship. He was really good but he blew out his knee and had to give it up in his senior year. He moved back to Seattle and started working for his fathers business empire.

He always came to see Phoebe when ever he could but with him being on the East Coast and me the West, his visits were few and far between.

I felt really guilty about moving to New York. He had just came back to Seattle and started spending a lot of time with Phoebe but then I had the offer to work for my dream company in my dream industry and I took it.

I moved to New York when I was 22 and now, ten years later, here I am. 32 years old with a 16 year old daughter, a new house, new job and new opportunity's.

New York was good for us but in Seattle I have Ray just a few hours down the road. Kate, my best friend since we were 4 years old is in Seattle and so is Phoebes father.

We may not be romantically involved but he will always be a part of my heart. I'm not _in_ love with him but I do love him simply for the fact that he gave me Phoebe.

We have tried dating. We were together for about 5 months when Phoebe was a baby and then we tried again when I was 25 and he had to move to New York for the Winter to over see one of his fathers offices.

We can never make it work. Sure, the sex is good but that's all we really had. We speak only when it involves Phoebe. It's just easier. Phoebe does not need her parents arguing every five minutes. It is very hard for me to hold my mouth though when he lets her down, which lately, is more and more.

I am hoping to start dating again soon. I have had a few relationships over the years and for a brief while I had a friends with benefits but I want love.

I want that whirlwind romance that steals your breath and stops your heart. I want someone who I can snuggle with at night. Someone who I can share my hopes and dreams with but most of all, I want someone to love me. I know I have my daughter and god bless her, she worships the ground I walk on but I want the love of a man. Someone who will send me silly messages during the day or someone who will just call me just to hear my voice.

My main and only focus over the last 16 years has been my daughter. That will never change but now she is growing up and will be off to college in a few years, its time to start focusing on me.

I want love and I am hoping I will find that in my Home town.

I grab my car keys and my travel coffee mug and head off toward Grey House and my new job and who knows.

Perhaps I will find Mr Right working away at Grey house.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"Damn it!" I shout when my car finally comes to a halt after being shunted forward at the lights.

I do a quick check of myself and thankfully, I am OK.

I slowly get out the car to inspect the damage and I soon wish I hadn't.

My car is totaled. My brand new White BMW that matches Phoebes red one is crushed at the back.

My eyes quickly go to the car that hit me and I immediately run over to give the driver my aid.

"Oh My God just stay there and I will call an ambulance!"

The driver is a guy in his 30s and he has a cut above his eye.

"I'm OK" He looks dazed and confused.

"No you're not. Just stay there. You could have broken something"

His car is crumpled like a coke can. It's a small Audi sports car and it's totaled just like mine.

I hear the sound of the ambulance and frantically wave my hands in the air. _I think the car wreck is a give away to where they need to go, Steele!_

I am checked over by a paramedic who tells me I have whiplash. He bundles me into an ambulance much to my protests and whisks me off to hospital.

Great! My first day of my new job and I am late!

I am placed in a bed in the emergency department where I have to fill out forms. Ten minutes later I look up when the doors open and the guy who hit me is wheeled in on a bed and placed next to me. The curtain is not closed so I can view him fully.

Damn he's hot!

He stands about six foot three and he has wavy brownish copper hair. He's wearing what looks like a very expensive suit and very expensive watch and cuff links.

His head has been bandaged and he looks like he has two black eyes forming.

"Are you OK?" I blurt before I can stop myself.

His head turns to me slowly and I can see that he is still very pale and shaken.

"I'm fine. Small cut on my head and a couple of black eyes but I'll be fine. Are you OK?"

He looks me up and down and I feel very self aware that my skirt has ridden up in the bed and I'm baring a lot of thigh.

"I'm fine" I wave him off. "A small bit of whiplash"

"I'm really very sorry about your car. I will replace it of course and cover all your medical bills"

"I have insurance for both but thank you anyway"

"I insist I pay. It was my fault"

"What happened? How did you not see me?"

He sighs and then gently sits up in his bed and removes his jacket.

 _Helloooo MR Pec's!_

"I didn't have time to have coffee at home this morning so I stopped at the Starbucks drive through. The incompetent fuckers didn't put the lid on right and it spilled over my leg and I pushed the throttle instead of the break"

"I hate that they do that"

A nurse comes in and hands him the same forms that I had. He takes a pen and looks at it and snorts for some reason.

"My mother works here and everyone knows me" He shakes his head and smirks.

He starts to put the pen on the paper and then crunches his face up. He turns to me and smiles shyly.

"Would you mind filling this in for me? The words are swimming in front of my eyes"

"Sure" I get off my bed and sit in the chair next to his. He hands me the clipboard and the pen.

"OK so first things first. Date and reason to be here" I put the date and then "Motor accident"

"OK now the stuff I don't know. Name, Occupation and date of birth?"

"Christian Grey. CEO, Grey enterprise Holdings. June 18th.."

"WHAT? You're Christian Grey? Oh, Shit"

He starts chuckling when I palm my face.

"Yes, I am. It's unusual for someone to not know me on sight but I guess you've heard of me?"

"Well, technically, you're my boss. Today was supposed to be my first day at Grey Publishing. I called the HR department at Grey House a little while ago and they said I would need to bring in proof that I was in the accident. I guess having the CEO total my car is proof enough. I hope"

"Are you Anastasia Steele by any chance?"

"Thats me"

"I remember my COO Ros telling me about you. We head hunted you from Random House didn't we?"

"Yes. I'm going to be the new Senior Editor of the fiction department. Well, If I still have a job that is"

"You still have a job. Don't worry, I will send HR and email and get everything sorted. Take a few days off with pay and start next Monday"

"I don't need the days off. I feel perfectly fine, Mr Grey"

"Call me Christian and I insist you take the days. I will have a new car delivered to you by the end of the day and I will get all the medical and insurance sorted"

"Thank you, Christian. It's really not necessary but thank you"

"You're more than welcome, Anastasia"

We are interrupted by the door opening and a doctor walking in.

"Christian. are you OK? Kerry just told me you were in here. What happened?"

"Just a fender bender, Mom. I'm OK"

She starts fussing over him and I can tell he is embarrassed.

Another doctor comes in and tells me that I am OK to go home. I grab my bag and turn to my new boss.

"Thank you for everything, Mr Grey. I will see you on Monday"

"Until Monday, Miss Steele"

The look he gives me makes my panties melt.

It's a shame he is my boss because I could see myself riding him in multiple ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE!**

 **GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY. ITS GOING TO BE SHORT AND SWEET BUT IVE PROVED BEFORE THAT YOU DONT NEED 100k+ WORDS TO HAVE A GOOD STORY. I THINK THIS ONE WILL BE ABOUT 15k. I WISH I HAD THE TIME TO DO LONGER STORIES BUT I REALLY DONT. HOPEFULLY WHEN I POST ALL THE ONES IM WORKING ON, THAT WILL GIVE ME TIME TO TRY TO WRITE A LONGER ONE.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WE FIND OUT WHO PHOEBES DAD IS**

 **CHEERS XOXO**

* * *

ANAS POV

"Mom, I'm home!" Phoebe walks in the door later that day and flops down on the sofa beside me.

"Did you have a good first day, Baby?"

"Yeah it was cool. I met this great girl called Ava and we really clicked. She invited me out this weekend to go explore Seattle. Whats with the super awesome Mercedes in the driveway?"

"That's my new car"

"What? But you just got a new car?"

"I was in a fender bender this morning and the BMW is a write off. Well, at least I think it is"

"You were in a car wreak? Are you OK?" She looks me up and down looking for blood or cuts.

"I'm fine. Wanna hear the best part? The guy that hit me was my new boss"

"Holy Cow! Talk about bad luck" She giggles.

"I still have a job and the car outside is like $50,000 more expensive than the BMW so I class it as a win"

"I'll say. Whats for dinner?" The girl has a figure to die for but she eats like a horse.

"I was thinking we could go out? Take the new car for a spin?"

"I'm game. Let me go take a quick shower and get ready" She kisses my cheek and then runs upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"This is by far, the best burger I think I have ever had. In my life! Like Ever!" Phoebe moans as she takes another bite of her monstrosity of a burger.

"It is good. Just don't think about the calories"

We talk about our days and her new school when all of a sudden she squeals.

"AVA!" She bolts out of her seat and runs towards a blond girl that just walked in with no other than Christian Grey.

"Phoebe! Hey, I told you this place was the bomb!"

"The burgers are to die for!"

Christian looks at Phoebe and then frowns. No doubt because my daughter is my mini clone. He looks around until his eyes meet mine and then saunters over and takes a seat on Phoebes side of the booth.

"Anastasia, we have to stop meeting like this" He grins.

He is by far the most handsome man I have ever seen. Even with two black eyes he is so so sexy.

"At least this time there is no cause for an ambulance" I smirk.

The girls walk over and Phoebe introduces me to her friend.

"Mom, this my friend Ava I was telling you about. Ava, this is my mom, Ana"

"It's nice to meet you miss Steele"

"Oh honey, no need for this Miss Steele. Call me Ana"

"Ana" She smiles and then looks at Christian.

"Uncle Christian do you already know, Ana?"

"I do. This is the lady I hit with my car this morning"

"He's your boss!" Phoebe says rather loudly and then blushes.

I nod my head and my daughter, the little traitor, invites Christian and Ava to join us.

We share a meal of burgers and milkshakes and when we finish Christian insists on paying the bill.

"Thank you for the meal and thank you once again for the car. You didn't have to get one so expensive but I do appreciate it"

"It's no problem, Anastasia" He holds the door open for me and we walk outside.

Phoebe and Ava are whispering about something in the corner and then they giggle. I don't like the look of this. They walk over to us arm in arm and then Ava turns what can only be described as puppy dog eyes at her uncle.

"Uncle Christian? Is it OK if Phoebe and Ana come to the Coping Together Barbecue on Saturday? I know all the tickets are sold but two more wont hurt will it?"

He looks down at her affectionately and rubs her head.

"I think that's a great idea. Ana, would you and Phoebe join us this Saturday for our annual Spring BBQ which is hosted by the charity my parents founded? I would like you two to be my guests?"

From the way hes looking at me I can tell that he wants to fuck me. I have to make a decision. Be professional or bang the boss.

 _Is there really a choice here?_

"We would love to"

"Excellent. I will email you all the details. Have a nice evening, the both of you"

"Same to you" I smile and we walk to our car.

I watch as Christian and Ava get into a very big black SUV.

As soon as Phoebe is in the car, she starts.

"Mom, that guy is totally into you! You should have seen the way he was checking out your ass when you were walking out!"

"Phoebe!"

"What? It's true! And he is a total hotty! I say you go for it"

"He's my boss, remember?"

"Boss Smoss. That man is fine and he wants you. You have been on your own way to long. You promised me, Mom that you would put yourself out there. I love Dad to death but he is a total douche bag when you two try to date. He is not your prince but Christian might be"

"Phoebe, your Dad is not a douche bag. Me and him are just not compatible as a couple. The only thing we have in common is that we love you with all our hearts. I promise you that I will not end up as an old cat lady but Christian is my boss. I have to think about my job here"

"Mom, you're the best editor in America. There are plenty of jobs out there for you but there is only one of him. Just go for it"

Life is so simple for a 16 year old but there is a lot to think about.

That night I fall asleep dreaming of Grey Eyes and by the time I wake in the morning I have made up my mind.

Boss, smoss. I want that fine man and if he gives me even the slightest inkling that he is interested I am going for it.


	3. Chapter 3

ANAS POV

It's Saturday and Phoebe and I are on our way to the Grey's.

Over the last few days I have found out a lot about their family because Phoebe and Ava are on the phone constantly.

Carrick and Grace Grey adopted three kids.

Elliott, Christian and Mia Grey.

Mia works for GEH as the office manager of Grey House. Elliott owns his own construction company and Christian owns GEH.

Ava's mom is not in the picture. Her father, Elliott got a girl pregnant during his freshman year of college without knowing about it. A few months later there was a knock on Carrick and Graces door uand Ava was only hours old in a basket with a note telling them to raise the baby as the mother was not able.

No one knows who her mother is because Elliott can not even remember all the girls he was with that first year of college.

Grace and Carrick wanted to raise the baby but Elliott maned up and took the baby to college with him. When he graduated he threw himself into his business to make sure Ava would have a secure future.

When we pull into the drive way of the address that Christian emailed me, both Phoebe and I let out a gasp.

"Wow! That's some house! It's huge!" Phoebe is in awe of the house and the grounds just like I am.

"How many people do they invite to this thing? And why didn't the guy on the gate stop us?"

"Ava told me that her uncle gave the make and plate number of your car to the security so that we wouldn't get stopped"

I pull up behind the dozens of other cars that are parked by the house and switch off the engine.

"Please don't wonder to far today. Size of this place and I probably won't ever find you again and I kinda like having you around, Kid"

She giggles at my remark and then we get out and make our way out back.

The vast lawn is littered with people all having a good time. There are several people manning BBQs.

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I just know Christian is near me.

"Glad you could make it Miss Steele and Little Miss Steele"

"Hi Christian! Do you know where Ava is?" My daughter is bouncing up and down with excitement to see her friend.

"Phoebe!" We hear from behind us and my daughter takes off at the sound of her friends voice.

"She's a very energetic girl. She reminds me of my sister" Christian Chuckles.

"That she is. She's been like an energizer bunny since she was born"

"Would you like a cocktail?"

"Sure" he leads me towards a bar area and orders me a cocktail.

I take a moment to admire Christian in his board shorts and vest. He look a so god damn hot.

"Thank you" I thank him when he hands me my drink "This house is awesome"

"Would you like a tour of the grounds?"

We may end up alone in this massive garden.

"I would like that" I smile and he takes my hand as he shows me around.

We talk about everyday stuff until we get to a bench by the lake and then the talk turns heavy.

"Forgive me for asking but where is Phoebes Dad?"

It is a very personal question but he is my boss and the guy I want to bang so honesty is the best policy.

"Phoebes dad lives here, in Seattle. We met when we were 16. What I thought was going to turn into the most epic love story of all time ended up in a teenage pregnancy and my mom bailing. We were together all summer and gave into temptation. When I found out I was pregnant he said he would stand by me but he had college scholarships and he went out East. My mom was furious with me and she left my dad and got a divorce because of it. I raised Phoebe with the help of my dad and we made it work. Her father has always been in her life. We tried to make a go of it a few times but we just don't gel as a couple so we are just friends. I have full custody of Phoebe but she see's her dad a few times a month"

Christian nods along like this all makes sense to him.

"Do you love him?"

"I'll always love him because he gave me the best thing in my life but its more like the type of love you have for friend. I love him but I'm not in love with him, if that makes sense?"

"It makes perfect sense"

"What about you? Whats the story of Christian Grey?"

"My story? Well, I was adopted when I was 4. My birth Mom worked in a bar and she got into the wrong crowd and tried drugs one night. She had a fatal reaction to it caused by an underlying heart problem and she died. I was placed in foster care and made friends with Elliott who was also there. Grace and Carrick had an appointment to come meet Elliott and when they asked him if he wanted to come live with them, his reply was _"Can Christian come? I can't leave him"_ Apparently that melted their hearts and they decided not to breakup a pair so they adopted both of us. Mia was adopted a few years later and she really is the cherry on our family cake.

I had a fairly normal childhood and then I was accepted into Harvard. I dropped out my second year and my dad was furious but my mom made him listen to my business proposal. He liked it and gave me my start up money and that's how GEH came to be. Other than that, there's not a lot to tell"

"No wife, girlfriend or significant other?"

"No. I guess I've never found _"The one"_ I have dated but I haven't been with anyone in months. I've not been interested to tell you the truth...until now"

He stares at me with such lust in his eyes that I find myself leaning towards him and before I know it my lips are pressed to his.

He pulls me over so I am sat on his lap and he kisses me like my life depends on it. I moan into his mouth because this is by far, the best kiss of my life!

"God I want you so much, Anastasia!" He resumes his kissing but then starts trailing kisses down my neck towards my breast.

"Christian...Christian...Wait"

He pulls back from me with a bit of apprehension in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, was that to much?"

"No! No, that was prefect but we are at a party with dozens of people around including my 16 year old. We can't have sex here, no matter how much we both want it"

"So, we will have sex?" He looks like a cheeky little boy and I cant help but kiss his lips again.

"I think its inevitable, Mr Grey. I know that technically you are my boss but I am hoping we can be mature enough about this to not make it awkward once we go our separate ways"

He looks angry for a brief second when I say "Separate ways" but soon reins it in.

"So what are you saying, Anastasia? What is it that you want us to be?"

"How about, for now we see where it goes with only one string attached?"

"And what would that string be?"

"We are exclusive. No other people for either of us. I've never been a side chick and I don't plan on turning into one at this point in my life"

"I can agree to that. And just to clarify, you would never be a side chick. You would be THE chick"

He leans forward and kisses me again.

"Would you like to come to my place tonight so we can...talk some more?"

"There's no need to try to talk in code, Christian. Just say it as it is. Yes I would like to come to your place tonight for some what I have a feeling is going to be some hot, rough sex"

"Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth. Say my place at 8pm?"

"8pm is fine. Email me your address and I will meet you there later after I talk to Phoebe"

"Will she be OK with this? With us?"

"I'm not in the habit of talking about my sex life to my daughter and the only man I've ever dated that met her is her father so it should not be a problem but there is something you should know before we start this. Phoebe comes first in my life. No man will ever come above her and she is my number one priority"

"That's as it should be, Anastasia and I admire the fact that you have your priority's in order. Shall we get back to the party? Sooner we get this done the sooner it will be over and the sooner I can get my cock in you"

"Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth, Mr Grey" I wink at him and kiss him one more time before we start walking back towards the party.

We have another couple of cocktails and sit around talking but the sexual tension is almost to much for me. More than once I almost told him to meet me in the bathroom but I just managed to control myself.

"Mom, can I have a sleep over with Ava tonight? Shes staying here with her father so we thought it would be cool to have a sleepover" Phoebe asks me as she plops herself in the chair next to me.

"As long as it's OK with her grandparents then it's fine by me" I make eye contact with Christian and he smirks. My scheduled is open all night long.

His eyes focus on something behind me and he stands up.

"Ah, Ana, Phoebe I would like to introduce you to my sister Mia and Her boyfriend Ethan"

My head turns around and then my jaw drops.

"Ana?"

"Ethan?"

"Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

**IVE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER SINCE LAST NIGHT. SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**

 **GLAD YOURE ALL LIKING THIS STORY.**

 **CHEERS GG89 xx**

 **ANAS POV**

"Ana?"

"Ethan?"

"Dad?"

What the hell is he doing here? He told Phoebe he couldn't see her today because he had work.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Phoebe beats me to the punch as she stands and hugs her father who looks pale.

"Dad? You have a daughter? We have been dating for almost two months and you don't tell me this?" Mia looks pissed. As she should be.

"Mia, baby I was going to tell you but it never came up" Ethan tells her pathetically. Why has he not told her about Phoebe? He told all of his other girlfriends.

Mia just shakes her head at him and then holds her hand out to Phoebe.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mia" Phoebe shakes her hand and then gestures to me.

"Hi Mia. I'm Phoebe and this is my mom, Ana"

Mia turns and gives me the once over before plastering a fake smile to her face.

"Nice to meet you, Ana. If you will all excuse me I have to go check on the caterers" She turns around and I can see that she is very hurt. So would I be if the guy I was dating for two months withheld this information from me.

Phoebe looks shocked, confused and hurt and mumbles something about going to find Ava.

I watch her walk away and I could kill Ethan for making my baby feel that way.

When I turn back to him I see that him and Christian are glaring at each other.

"Ana, can I have a word with you. In private" Ethan asks me while still glaring at Christian.

"Yes you can because I have something to say to you too. Christian, I will be right back" I give his hand a squeeze and he squeezes back before I walk away to the front of the house with Ethan hot on my heels.

When we get to a private spot behind the garage I turn and glare at him.

"What the hell is your problem? How dare you make Phoebe feel like she is some dirty little secret! What were you thinking!"

"Ana, calm down. It's not like that!"

"Then how is it Ethan? Because it seems to me that you've been dating Mia for almost two months and failed to mention you have a daughter!"

"Look, It was not my intention to make it go on this long. I was going to tell Mia about Phoebe. I promise I was. But, Mia is the first girl that I have ever connected with on this level. Shes fun and spontaneous and she makes me laugh. In the past, every time I've been with a woman and I've mentioned I have a teenage daughter they have bolted. I really like Mia and I was worried that she would bolt"

"Yeah well It looks like she already has. If a guy I was dating kept this type of information from me I would kick his ass to the curb!"

"Speaking of you and dating. Whats up with you and Grey?"

"Christian?"

"Yes, Christian. He was looking at you like a piece of meat"

"What I do with my life is none of your business, Ethan"

"It is when my daughter lives with you and you have a parade of guys coming to your home!"

"A Parade of guys? Fuck you! I've never introduced Phoebe to anyone I have been with. I've never had a guy sleep over when she was there and I sure as hell have not fucked a parade of guys! You're a fine one to talk. How's Candy? Or was it Brandy? Or Molly?"

Candy, Brandy and Molly were three strippers that he slept with one after the other. One of them was still in his apartment when Phoebe went over for a visit one day.

"That was a low blow, Ana. I didn't know Phoebe was coming over. If I had, then I sure as hell would not have had that tramp in my place"

He stands and looks at me with his eyes burning.

"Ethan, you need to make this right. Go find Phoebe and apologize to her and then go find Mia. I don't know her but she deserves better than the asshole way you have handled this"

"I'll go find Phoebe and sort it out but I am still not happy with you hanging around with Christian Grey. Did you know that in college he was into BDSM? It was all over the news a few years ago. I am not comfortable with a man with sadistic tendencies around Phoebe. Or you for that matter"

Christians into BDSM? Holy Fuck!...That's...Hot!

"I would never put Phoebe in danger. You know that. Christian is a friend and he owns the company I work for. If I decide to take it further with him then I will tell Phoebe but I owe you nothing, Ethan. We are not together and we haven't been for years. I am a grown assed woman and If I decide to let that man tie me up and fuck me seven ways to Sunday then that is my choice"

He blanches when I talk about fucking Christian.

Before he can say anything else I storm off back towards the yard.

I bump straight into Phoebe who is sat on a table looking at her phone with Ava.

"Baby girl. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Mom" She stands up and I walks a little bit away from the nearest group of people.

"Baby listen. Your dad behaved like an Ass but I've just spoken to him and he explained why he didn't tell Mia about you. He loves you very much and in no way is he ashamed of you"

"You sure? Because it kinda feels that way, Mom" I pull her forward and kiss her forehead.

"I'm sure, baby. Just hear him out when he comes to you, OK?"

"Ok, Mom"

Just as I wrap her in a hug I hear Ethan behind us.

"Pumpkin, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looks like a kicked dog.

"Sure, Dad" She walks towards her father and I leave them to it.

I scan the area for Christian and I find him at the bar with a big glass of whiskey.

"Hey"

"Anastasia" he nods and he looks pissed.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I guess tonight is cancelled?"

"What? No? Why?" He turns to me with hope in his eyes.

"You still want to come over? What about Ethan?"

"Well I don't know about you but I wasn't going to have him watch us have sex" I huff.

"I'm sorry. I guess I felt a little...jealous. It's a foreign feeling to me"

"Christian, there is nothing to be jealous about. Yes me and Ethan share a child and we have a past but that's it"

He nods and then finishes his drink.

"How about we get out of here? The party is winding down and I know we said you would come over later but Phoebe and Ava will be fine with my parents. I'm dying to rip those clothes off you"

Wow! The look he gives me almost makes me cum on the spot.

"I'll grab my bag and say goodbye to Phoebe. Do you want me to follow you home?"

"No I'll drive with you. Taylor can drive my car back"

I smile at him and then go grab my bag. I find Phoebe in the kitchen talking to Ava and Grace, who I met earlier today.

"Pheebs, I'm going. You be good and listen to Mr and Mrs Grey, OK?"

"Yes mom" She salutes me and I give her a kiss on the head.

"Grace, thank you so much for allowing Phoebe to stay here for the night"

"It's no problem. Shes such a sweet girl and she really is a credit to you"

"Thank you. Any problems just give me a call" I hand her a card from my bag and she puts it on the fridge.

"We will be fine. Now you go have fun" She smiles at me and as I walk away she stops me.

"Ana?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"Tell Christian I will call him tomorrow about Lunch" She winks at me and then walks away.

Shit! Does she know what me and Christian will be doing?

I walk out to my car and find Christian standing next to it.

"Miss Steele" He opens the drivers door for me like a gentleman.

"Mr Grey"

I hop in and then he gets into the passenger side.

He directs me to his apartment and when we pull into the parking garage I get really nervous.

I haven't had sex in months. Almost a year! What if I forget what to do? What if this is really awkward and then it makes it bad at work? What the hell am I doing? He's my BOSS! This is a mistake! I can't do this!

"I'm going to make you scream my name so loud that the neighbors will think I'm murdering you"

 _OK I am so doing this!_

We get out the car and he directs me to an elevator. When we get in he presses a few buttons and we start moving. When we pass the second floor he pounces.

He pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me like its going out of fashion.

We are all teeth, tongue and hands. Before the elevator stops I have his jacket off and his shirt undone and he has my dress bunched up to my waist and my panties are now pooled in a pathetic heap on the elevator floor.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him and he practically starts running through his apartment towards what I hope is his bedroom.

He kicks a door open and then throws me on a bed making me bounce. Before I can even get my bearings he is all over me.

When I am naked on the bed he dips his head and starts licking me. Its only a matter of seconds before I explode.

"Holy fuck!...Oh my God!...Oh my God!...Stop...Stop...I'm too sensitive" I pull his head from between my legs and he looks disappointed.

He stands up and drops his boxers and when I see his dick for the first time I gasp.

"Holy Hell! Please tell me you have lube because there is no way that is fitting without help"

He smirks as he rolls a condom over himself.

"There's no need for lube. You're wetter than a slip and slide at the moment. You're a beautiful woman, Anastasia"

Our fast and furious foreplay slows down and we make out like shy teenagers.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks as he rubs his tip around the opening of me.

"I'm sure. I want you, Christian Grey"

His eyes darken and then he slowly pushes into me.

"Oh God!" I wrap my arms around him and claw at his back.

Whats starts off slow soon turns in to something that has the head board banging against the wall and me screaming his name at the top of my lungs.

"I wont last. Cum Anastasia, Now!" He slaps my ass and it sparks off the most intense orgasm of my life and judging by the grunts and groans, Christian is right there with me.

"ANA!"

He cums for what feels like minutes. When its over, his body collapses on top of me and instead of being worried about his weight on me, I cradle his body in my arms and legs and that's how we stay for almost twenty minutes before he removes the condom and snuggles back into me.

"You are incredible, Miss Steele"

"Me? I didn't do anything. You did all the work, Mr Grey"

"I did, didn't I?" He kisses me and then flips us over so I am on top of him.

"Whats say you work that ass this time?" He grins at me and I cant help but laugh.

"Be careful what you wish for, Grey" I whisper into his mouth as I take his lips in a searing kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEXT MORNING. ANA'S POV**

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Christian asks as he trails kisses down my face and neck.

"I wish I could...God do I wish I could but Phoebe will be home soon and I need to be there"

"I understand. When can I see you again?" He pulls back and traps me between his hands on the wall by the elevator.

"Well I start my new job tomorrow and I believe you will be three floors above me"

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow in my office" He doesn't ask. He almost demands.

"I'll look forward to it. I'll call you this evening" I give him one more lingering kiss ad then step in to the awaiting elevator.

"Anastasia" He grins.

"Christian" I beam back just as the doors close.

Wow! What a night! What a man!

Last night was hands down the best sexual experience of my life.

That man is hung, has stamina and he knows his way around a woman's body. He basically played me like a fiddle for hours last night.

I woke up this morning to his head between my legs and then we went another three rounds. Once in the shower, then in the hallway and finally on the kitchen counter.

I'm sore in places I didn't even no I had.

I drive the full way back to my house with a smile. Phoebe should be home by now because she texted me to say she was being dropped off about an hour ago.

"Phoebe, you home?" I throw my keys into the bowl by the door then take my coat off before hanging it up.

"In the kitchen!"

I find my daughter sat at our breakfast bar eating a tub of ice cream.

I walk over and give her a hug and kiss her head.

"Did you have fun with Ava last night?" I ask as I make myself a coffee.

"Yeah it was a blast. We watched some movies and then just stayed up most of the night talking. She dropped me home about an hour ago and then left because she's going shopping with her dad"

I'm glad she had a good night and that she has found such a great friend in Ava. I grab my coffee and then sit across from her on the bar.

"So...Mom" She gives me a sly grin.

"What?"

"Did you have a good night?" I've never kept secrets from my daughter and I don't plan to now so I tell her the truth.

"I did. I went to Christians and we had some wine and talked" No need to tell her about the rampant, constant sex.

"Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow!"

"Phoebe!"

She starts giggling and then goes back to her ice cream.

"Are you OK with me and Christian hanging out?"

"Mom, it's fine. Christian is a nice guy and I'm glad you and he will be..."Hanging out"...Do I need to give you the birds and bees talk?"

"I think I understand how it all works" I roll my eyes.

"Mom?" She puts her spoon down and levels me with a look.

"Yes?"

"You're not getting any younger"

"Gee, thanks for that!"

"What I mean is...I saw the way you and Christian looked at each other and I know you. I bet my car that you told him something like _"My daughter comes first...I'm not looking for anything with strings attached"_...I've heard you say that to guys on the phone before but like I said, I saw the looks you two gave. If you like him, really like him, go for it. Don't hold back because of me. In less than two years I will be away at college and by that time I wouldn't mind seeing you settled with a guy and maybe...maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe...I think a baby would be cool. A little brother or sister. I know you want another baby. I've seen that secret board you have on Pinterest"

"Phoebe, a baby is...a life changing thing. Yes I would love another kid because I think my first one turned out perfect but for now, Christian and I are just hanging out and seeing where things go"

"Promise me that if he wants more then you will not let me hold you back"

I cup her face in my hands.

"You have never held me back from anything except gym class in high school. I promise you that if Christian and I decide to take it further I wont hold back. I really like him" I smile.

"The goofy grin you've had since you walked through the door proves that. Plus you have a massive hickey right here" She flicks the side of my neck and I gasp.

I stand up and look in the mirror and see the massive hickey I have. Damn him! How on earth am I going to cover this?

"That must have been some conversation to leave you with a mark like that"

I sit back down beside her and give her my Mom look.

"Christian and I may have rushed things a bit but I am 32 and he's 33. We are adults and know what we are doing. I hope when the time comes that you will not jump into bed with a guy after knowing him such a short amount of time"

"Mom" She blushes "I won't. Please don't have this talk with me again because the last time was mortifying"

It was. She was 13 and I decided to give her the sex talk. I had decided to have a couple of glasses of wine so I was tipsy and I ended up mashing a Ken and Barbie doll together to show her what sex was like.

"I told you I was sorry about that"

"You know I burned those dolls?"

"You've always had a flair for the dramatics"

"Dramatics? my mother stripped my dolls, put them in the missionary position and then told me barbie would be disappointed because Ken didn't have a dick"

"First of all, watch your mouth and second, It was that wine! I've never had it since and I've been fine. Anyway we're getting off track. Just promise me you will do as I say, not as I do"

"Mom, if I turn out half the woman you are then I will count it as a win but I know what you're saying. No babies at 16. Even if that baby would turn out as awesome as me"

"Thanks, baby. I'm going to have a shower and then I am taking you shopping"

"What for?"

"Because you really are the worlds best daughter and I want to spoil you"

* * *

We end up calling Kate and all going to the mall. While we are sat in the food court and Phoebe has gone to the restroom, I tell Kate all about my night with Cristian.

"Wow, Steele!"

"I know, Right! Kate, hands down it was the best sex of my life!"

"I'm happy for you, Ana. Then again, I'd be happy if you were with anyone as long as it's not my Douch bag brother"

"He really pissed me off yesterday. How he could not tell anyone about Phoebe and be proud of her I don't know"

Kate and Ethan have always had a rocky relationship. Kate works hard for everything she has while Ethan has always been happy to coast on the Kavanaugh name.

"Because my brother is an asshole. I know you guys were young but Phoebe is the greatest kid on the planet. You took everything in your stride and raised that girl right while my brother was more interested in going out and getting wasted every night"

"Ethan has changed over the last few months. He's started letting Phoebe down more and more"

"He's never been a good father to that girl. You've given him the benefit of the doubt way to many times, Ana. You're my best friend and have been all my life. When you got pregnant with Phoebe I wanted to kill Ethan. Not because you guys were so young but because I've never thought he was good enough for you. He's a slacker. In his personal life and in his work life"

"His work life? What's he been doing?"

"He's lazy. Last week I had a million things to do. I asked him to help me with one of the accounts and he messed it up so bad we lost the account. He thinks because he is boss's son that he can get a free ride. I started in the mail room and now I'm Vice President. In a few years I want to be COO and then when my dad retires I want to take the helm. It's going to be a lot of hard work but I know I can do it. Ethan thinks he should take over because he's "The son and Heir"

Kate looks really pissed as she tells me this.

Before I can comment Phoebe comes back to the table. I never ever bad mouth Ethan around her. At the end of the day, he is her father and she loves him.

"You Ok baby girl?"

"Yeah. Ava just texted me. She's here with her dad so they are going to come say Hi"

My girl beans when she talks about her friend. I am so thankful they met and it's brilliant that Ava and Christian have a great bond.

"PHOEBE!" We hear squealed from behind us and then the beautiful blond is hugging her brunette best friend.

The girls start talking a mile a minute, ignoring everyone around them but I am focused on my best friend and the fuck me look she is giving one Elliott Grey.

They are just staring at each other and for a brief moment I get the wild thought Kate is Avas mother but them I quickly do the math in my head and remember That in the year Ava would have been Conceived, Kate was taking a gap year in Australia.

"Hello, I'm Elliot Grey"

"Kate Kavanugh" they shake hands and I smile because they are both giving each other the look.

"Hi Ana. Nice to see you again. My little Bro not with you guys?"

"No he has a meeting. Would you like to sit down Elliott?"

"Sure" He pulls out a chair and plonks himself down next to Kate.

For the next hour, I swear I can literally see the love that is forming. My normally ball busting best friend has gone all shy.

I turn to the girls and get an idea.

"Hey girls. How about a sleep over at out place tonight?"

"Really? On a school night?"

"Sure. Ava you can borrow some of Phoebes cloths and you guys can go to school together tomorrow. Elliott, is that ok with you?" He looks at me like I've just given him the keys to the kingdom.

"That's ok with me. Ava, you down?"

"Yes! Thanks Daddy!" She kisses his cheek and then starts plotting her evening with my girl.

An hour later we say our goodbye to Kate And Elliott who are staying behind to catch a movie. Before we even get to my car, my phone beeps with a text.

 **STEELE, I OWE YOU BIG TIME!**

I grin at the text and hope that the elder Grey Brother treats my best friend like the Younger Grey Brother treats me.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY EVERYONE. FANFICTIONS BEEN PLAYING UP AND THE WRONG CHAPTER WAS POSTED. THIS IS THE CORRECT ONE.

OH AND NO, KATE IS NOT AVAS MOTHER. FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ASKED.

CHEERS XOX

 **THE NEXT DAY, ANAS POV**

"Welcome to Grey House, Miss Steele"

"What...a...Welcome" I pant.

It's lunch time and as soon as I walked into Christians office he fucked me like an animal against the door.

We sort ourselves out and then dig into the burger and fry's he ordered.

"How do you like Grey Publishing?"

"It's brilliant. It's so modern and there as some fantastic manuscripts that I cant wait to get my hands on. I am so glad I was head hunted"

"I'm glad we head hunted you. You will be an asset to the company"

"Thank you"

He smiles at me shyly and I feel my heart lurch. He's so handsome.

We stare at each other smiling but then we are interrupted by Christians intercom.

"Mr Grey, there is an unscheduled visitor in the lobby asking to see you and he is refusing to leave"

Christian gets up and presses the button.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Ethan Kavanugh"

What the hell!

Christian looks at me and frowns.

"Send him up"

"Yes, Sir"

"What the hell does he want to see you for?"

"I have no idea. Do you want to be here when he comes in?"

"No I am going to stand in your bathroom and listen in. I know Ethan. He wont say what he really came to say with me here"

I give Christian a quick kiss and then go stand in his bathroom with the door cracked open.

It's only a minute when I hear the door open and then footsteps.

"Grey"

"Kavanaugh, What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Ana and My daughter!"

"Who Ana hangs around with is up to her. Not you"

"Did you know Mia broke up with me last night? I know you told her to do it"

"I told my sister that a man who would lie for two months about having a child is probably keeping more secrets than that. What Mia did after that was her decision"

"She did me a favor anyway because now I am clear to be with Ana. She loves me and we share a child together so You need to back the fuck off"

"Like fuck I will!"

"Look Grey, I know what you were into in college. That sick BDSM shit. I don't want that near my daughter or Ana. Ana may be blinded by you at the minute because you own half of Seattle but I was her first love and I will be her last so don't come near them again other wise I will expose you for what you really are!"

My temper boils over and I crash out of Christians bathroom like a banshee.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"

"Ana..."

"Don't you dare Ana me, Ethan Kavanugh! What the fuck is your problem? How dare you threaten to expose Christian! And for your information I don't love you, I don't want you and I would never take you back so you can take those thoughts and shove them up your ass!"

"Ana, just listen to me. We are in the same city now. I love you and we can make this work. We can be a family" Ethan is pathetic in his attempts. I see Christian Freeze when Ethan declares his love for me.

I walk slowly and stand behind Christians chair and rest my hands on his shoulders.

"I will only say this one more time. I don't love you Ethan. Not in that way. We share a daughter but that is it. If you ever come to my place of work again or threaten the man that I am currently seeing then I will never speak to you again. Now get out!"

"Ana, Please.."

"I said get the fuck out! And if one word of Christians past comes out then I am holding you responsible"

He looks at me with a look of pure contempt and then stomps his way out of the office slamming the door.

"I am so sorry about that, Christian"

"It's not your fault, Ana. Thank you for standing up for me" He looks bashful so I lean down and kiss his head.

I scoot around and sit on his lap.

"So...BDSM, huh?"

"Yeah. It was while I was at college. I wasn't the best with the girls back then and a friend of mine told me about this club where I could go and basically just fuck someone without having to use a hooker. I didn't know it was BDSM. I went a few times and got my rocks off but it wasn't really my thing. When I made my first million someone leaked pictures of me entering the club. It caused a bit of a shit storm at first but no one has mentioned it for years"

"So you have no interest in it now? No tie me up, spank my ass, cum on my tits kinda thing?"

"Christ, Ana! Keep talking like that and I will cum in my pants"

"I think it could be kinda hot. Not the whipping and stuff but I would be down for a little kink"

"I'll see what I can do. Now as much as I like you on my lap I have a meeting to get to" He slaps my ass and then lifts me off him.

"Thanks for the best lunch break ever, Mr Grey" I kiss his lips softly.

"Pleasure was all mine, Miss Steele. I'll call you tonight" He kisses me once more before walking me to the door.

Just as I step over the threshold he wallops me with a ringing slap on my ass.

"A prelude of things to come" He winks and then hes gone.

Dear god what is this man doing to me?

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

I am just finishing putting the finishing touches to the spaghetti I am cooking when I hear the front door slam.

"Hey baby girl, how was school?" I holler out as I turn the stove off.

When I don't hear a reply I wipe my hands and walk into the hallway.

"Pheebs?"

I know she is home because her bag is on the floor. I make my way up the stairs and knock on her bedroom door.

"Phoebe?" I open it slightly and am shocked by what I see.

My daughter is on her bed, wrapped around the teddy bear she has had since birth and she is in full blown sobs.

"Phoebe! Baby, what happened?"

I get on the bed next to her and she turns and wraps herself around me as she continues to cry.

I softly rock her and kiss her head until she calms down enough for me to understand what she is trying to tell me.

"Baby, whats wrong? Are you hurt?" She shakes her head but then nods a little.

"Please, Phoebe, tell me whats wrong"

She sits up and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. She sits crossed legged in front of me and then looks at me with her bloodshot but still beautiful eyes.

"Dads an asshole" She sniffles.


	7. Chapter 7

**HI EVERYONE sorry about the mix up with the last chapter. It just would not work. Hopefully this one works good.**

 **GLAD YOURE LIKING THIS LITTLE BIT OF FUN.**

 **Cheers xoxo**

"What!? What do you mean? What did he do!?" I swear to god I'll kill him if he has hurt her!

"When I left school, Dad was waiting at the gate. He said he needed to talk to me so I followed him back to his. He wanted me to drive with him and leave my car but he was drunk and I didn't feel safe. As soon as I got into his apartment he locked the door. He told me that you were an unfit mother and that I was going to have to live with him now. He started telling me how you were no good and that you were going to be nothing but a punching bag for Christian. I told him he was crazy and then he started yelling at me that I was an ungrateful brat that ruined his life. I've never seen him like that before. He scared me" She starts crying again and I pull her into my arms.

I am going to kill Ethan for this!

"When I asked if you were hurt you nodded. What did he do?"

"When I tried to leave he blocked the way. I shoved him and opened the door and then he grabbed my wrist and squeezed really hard" She pulls up her sleeve and shows me her wrist.

Its black and blue and I can see the individual finger marks.

Rage wells inside me but I cant let it out now. Phoebe needs me.

"Your father should never have yelled at you or laid a hand on you. I will sort this out, OK? I don't want you going back to his apartment on your own and I don't want you to meet him by yourself from now on, OK?"

"I don't want to see him again. He's always been so great until these last few months. Now he's always letting me down and cancelling our plans at the last minute. What did he flip out like this for?" She asks as she snuggles into my chest for comfort.

"Well I know Mia broke up with him and then today he came to Christians office and spouted lots of bullshit about how he loved me and didn't want me to be with Christian. I angered him and he's taken it out on you"

"Mom, Does Christian hit you?" She looks up at me with fear in her eyes.

"No baby. I promise. Christian is a great guy. He was into some things in college but nothing like how your dad said"

"OK" She snuggles in more and I just hold her.

"Hey, do you want me to bring your food up for you or do you want to come down?"

"I'll come down. I hate crying. Sorry for being such a baby"

"Hey, none of that. You have reason to cry. Lets go downstairs and I'll get you some ice for your wrist"

When I inspect Phoebes wrist I have half a mind to call the cops and have Ethan Arrested! How dare he put his hands on my baby!

I dish out Phoebes food just as the door bell goes. Phoebe looks at me with wide eyes.

"You stay here" I get up and on my way to the door I grab the baseball bat that my dad insists I keep on hand.

I have every intention of hitting Ethan if its him but when I look through the peephole I see Christian.

"Christian!" I say as I open the door.

"Hey, sorry to just drop by but you left your phone in my office today and I like our nightly talks so I wanted to return it"

"Thank you. I didn't even realize I left it"

"No problem. Whats with the bat?"

"She was going to hit my father with it if he showed his ugly face here" Phoebe says from behind me.

"Phoebe!" I turn to her and she is stood behind me with the ice pack on her wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" Christian walks straight in and gently takes Phoebes hand in his.

"Who hurt you? Did Ethan do this?"

Before I can stop her, Phoebe tells Christian the full story of what happened today with her dad.

Christian practically has steam coming out of his ears come the end.

"I'll be back in a while" Is all he says before he storm's out of the house.

"Christian, don't do anything stupid, please" He ignores me before getting in his car and speeding off.

"Phoebe! Why would you tell Christian all that?"

"Because...Christian is important to you so he deserves to know whats going on...and, I kinda hope he decks Dad"

I walk back into the house and lead my daughter back to the kitchen.

"Christian and I have only been out a couple of times. We have known each other a matter of days. Why do you say he's important to me?"

She rolls her eyes and starts digging back into her food.

"Mom, don't be naive. The way you two look at each other its clear that there's love there"

"LOVE! Again I've known him a matter of days!"

"And? Ever heard of love at first sight? I'll bet you twenty bucks that Christian will one day be my step father"

How can she know all this? And step father? That would mean Christian and me being married. Is that what I want? Surly it's to early to know? But then again...waking up to that God of a man every single day? Sign me up.

"You're blushing, Mama" Phoebe smirks.

"Eat your food"

She giggles and then takes a big bite of her spaghetti.

* * *

Hours later I am watching my daughter sleep in my bed. After what she has been through today I wanted her close.

I see headlights flash in my drive way and I walk down and look out the window.

It's Christian.

I open the door and he lunges into me and sweeps me up to kiss him.

"Christian, what did you do?" I ask when I see his bloody knuckles.

"Can we talk?"

I pull him inside and we sit on the sofa.

"Did you punch Ethan?"

"Yes. I did. How dare him put his hands on Phoebe. I know he is her father but no man should man handle a girl like that. I went to his place to tell him if you wanted to press charges then you would have my full legal team behind you. He started mouthing off about you and then when he called you a slut I punched him" He shrugs like it's nothing.

"Christian, I appreciate what you did but we don't need a white knight to come save the day. I could have handled it"

"I don't want you in harms way, Ana. If he would grab his own daughter like that then I dread to think what he would do to you" He looks like a young boy that is worried I am going to reprimand him.

I lean u and kiss him softly.

"Thank you"

He smiles a shy smile and then wraps his arm around me.

"If he gets in touch with you, please call me. I know he wont be totally out of your life but until he is more stable I would like to know so I can have someone keep and eye on you and Phoebe"

"I'll tell you" I agree.

I really want to make love to him but Phoebe is in my bed and I've never had a man stay over before if she was around.

"I should get going. It's late"

"I really want to ask you to stay but Phoebe is in my bed"

"It's OK. I'll see you tomorrow and I would like to take you and Phoebe out for dinner tomorrow night"

"We would love to, Mr Grey"

I walk him to the door and we kiss for a long time.

"I have to go before I fuck you on your front lawn"

"Maybe next time" I smirk.

"Goodnight, Anastasia"

"Goodnight, Christian"

As I watch him walk away and get in his car, it feels wrong. Like he should be here.

Is Phoebe right? Am I in love with this man? Already


	8. Chapter 8

**ANAS POV**

The next day I am working away at my desk when the phone rings.

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Ana"

Rage swells in my blood when I hear Ethan's voice.

"What the fuck do you want!?"

"Ana, listen...things with Phoebe got out of hand and I'm sorry"

"Sorry? You're sorry? You grabbed my daughter so hard that she has black and blue bruises up her wrist!"

"I was drunk and upset. I will apologize to her but she's not answering her phone"

"Do you blame her? You scared her half to death, Ethan! You're her father! The one man that she was supposed to always rely on and you ruined it! You stay the fuck away from her!"

"You cant tell me to stay away! She's my daughter too, Anastasia and not you or Grey will keep me away from her!"

"I have full custody, Ethan! I can and I will keep her away from you until I deem that you're safe for her to be around"

"Fuck you, Ana! You can't do this!"

"Fucking watch me mother fucker!"

I slam the phone down and then scream into my hands.

How dare him!

I start pacing my office and when a knock comes on the door I practically scream for them to come in.

"COME IN!"

"Whoa...Ana. Are you OK, baby?" Christian asks when he see's me pacing.

"I just got off the phone to Ethan and things got heated. I told him to stay away from Phoebe and he didn't take it well"

"Did he threaten you?"

"No. I hung up before he could go into one. I don't know whats wrong with him. He has never acted this way before"

Christian walks over and wraps his arms around me.

"With your permission, I would like to put covert security on Phoebe. She won't know they are there but if Ethan should approach her then they will step in. Only while she's out and about with her friends ans such"

I hate the thought of my daughter being followed but I hate the thought of Ethan hurting her again even more.

"Thank you. I would appreciate that. Just for a while until this blows over"

I kiss him softly and when he deepens it I have to pull back.

"Now Now Mr Grey. I have a meeting in less than five minutes"

He pouts and everything south of my waistline tightens.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes. Phoebe is looking forward to it. Shes blinded by your billions and she is convinced we are going to be eating off of gold plates" I roll my eyes.

"If she is blinded by my billions, what are you blinded by?"

"Your pretty face and huge cock"

He grins at me and then kiss's me again.

"I'll pick you both up at 7pm"

"Looking forward to it, Grey" I wink at him and then admire his fine looking ass as he walks out the door.

* * *

"So, theoretically, if you had the urge to buy...I don't know...an elephant. You could do that?"

My daughters question makes Christian and I laugh.

"Yes, If I wanted an elephant I could buy an elephant. Would you like me to buy you an elephant, Little miss Steele?" Christian asks her and she gasps and her eyes go wide.

She turns to me with her _"Please Mommy can I have it eyes"_

"Mommy?"

"No, Phoebe. No elephants."

"You're no fun" She pouts and then crosses her arms.

"I'm going to give the dance machine a try" She stands up and then head into the arcade section of the diner we are at.

"You know, I really could get her an elephant if she wanted one"

"I'm sure you could but there is no way I would be pooper scooping that!"

"Fair point, well made"

We have had a fantastic night. Christian picked us up and he had a bunch of flowers for us both. He has brought us to and old fifty's style american diner and we have had a blast just hanging out and talking.

"Do you think she like's me?" Christian asks and I can see that he really wants his approval.

"Christian, you don't have to try so hard with her. She likes you simply because of the fact that for the short time me and you have known each other, you have made me happy"

"She is the most important thing in your life and I want in your life, Ana. I don't have to tell you that you have become very important to me, very fast. You both have"

"You're important to me too, Christian"

I lean forward and kiss him gently.

"I've already spoken to Phoebe and I asked her if she would be OK with you staying over and she said it was fine and wouldn't bother her as long as she didn't hear any weird noises coming from my room so if you promise you can be quite, would you like to spend the night at mine?"

His eyes light up at my words.

"I would love to spend the night with you. Let me text Taylor to bring me some stuff for tomorrow" He starts texting and then looks up when Phoebe whoops having beaten the high score on the dance machine. He gets a look in his eyes and then sends another text.

An hour later, Taylor walks in carrying not only an overnight bag for Christian, but a stuffed Elephant with a pink bow around its neck.

"For you, Little Miss Steele" When Christian presents her with her gift, my daughter steals in delight like a 5 year old.

"Thank you so much Christian! You're the best!"

Christian starts blushing and digging the tip of his shoe into the ground.

"You're more than welcome, Princess"

Two hours and a game of bowling later, we walk out into the car park to go home. When we get to Christians SUV we all stop and gasp.

It is completely ruined! The tires are all blown and there is red paint all over it.

"What the hell!" I scream.

Who could have done this?...No...He wouldn't...Ethan? Could it be Ethan?

Christian and I share a look and I just know that we are on the same wavelength.

"I'll call a cab to take us back to your place while Taylor sorts this out"

Christian nods at Taylor who pulls his phone out and calls god knows who.

I call us a cab and within 15 minutes we are back at my house.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Thanks for a great night Christian" Phoebe beams at him.

"You're more than welcome, Phoebe"

"Night, Mom" She hugs me and then whispers in my ear.

"No freaky noises, OK"

"Phoebe!" She starts laughing and then heads upstairs.

"And then there was two"

He wraps his arms around my waist and then gently brings his lips to mine.

"Want to see how quite we can be?"

"You read my mind, Mr Grey"

I take his hand and lead him towards my room where we practice being as quite as possible. Twice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone.**

 **So, this is the last chapter. Thank you so so much for all the support this story has gotten. For every person who has left a review or message I thank you.**

 **Now that this story is complete I can start on the next one.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Laters All**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

 **ANAS POV**

The next day Christian gets up early and leaves saying he needs to sort something out. I know what that something, or someone is.

There is no doubt in my mind that Ethan trashed Christians car. Its too much of a coincidence for it not to be him.

I think back to last night and then this morning when Christian and I made love. Not fucked. Made love.

I think I fell for him that first morning in the emergency room but last night, when he slowly took me and kept his lips on mine to keep me quite, that moment right there was the moment.

When we had finished, Christian kissed me sweetly and just as I drifted off, I heard him tell me he loves me. That woke me up like having cold water thrown over me.

I was a bit shocked that he had said it first and when just sat there and blushed. I fell even harder. I kissed him and returned the words and his face lit up like the 4th of July fireworks.

There is no doubt in my mind that Christian is IT for me.

"Look at that smile on your face! Someone is smitten!" Phoebe walks into the room tapping away on her phone.

"I'm not smitten. I'm...in love" I wait for her shock reaction but she just carries away on her phone.

"I said, I'm in Love"

"I heard ya Mom. You're the last person to know that you're in love with Christian. Everyone else has known for weeks. Christian told me last night when you went to the bathroom that he was in love with you but wanted to make sure you were in the same place as him before he said it. I told him you were already there" She shrugs like its no big deal.

"OK then. Well I guess thats settled" I go back to packing away the breakfast things when I feel a butterfly kiss on my cheek.

"I'm happy for you Mama" And with that she leaves the room, leaving me a pile of mush.

I love that kid!"

* * *

"I'm telling you we can do this!"

"Mom, We can barely paint our toenails. There is no way we can renovate a house like that"

"But they make it look so easy!"

"It's called reality TV. Besides, we have a nice house. We don't need another one. Unless you and Christian move in together and then we 100% need a house he would buy"

"Phoebe, I am not with Christian for his money. I love him for him. I don't need a big house"

"Mom, I didn't say that. I know you love him for him but what I am saying is that if I have to one day adjust to a stepdad? Be a lot easier to digest that in a pool with a pony"

I throw the pillow i was holding at her face when she starts laughing.

The door bell rings and I jump up.

"Pizza's here!"

I grab my purse and open the door only to find a very angry looking Ethan on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

He barges passed me and then slams the door so hard that it slams back open. He reeks of alcohol and he looks like hes been pulled through a hedge backwards.

"Do you know what your mother fucking fuck buddy has done! DO YOU!"

His screams bring Phoebe into the room and I automatically stand in front of her.

"Ethan, get out"

"No! Not until you call that fucktard and have him give it back!"

"Give what back?"

"MY FUCKING FATHERS COMPANY! He went to him this morning and made him an offer. By this afternoon he owned everything and I was fucking fired! Oh but not by that Asshole! I was fired by my own sister!"

"Kate fired you?"

"Yes! Apparently my work is lacking lately and I don't come up to scratch so now she gets to be fast tracked to CEO because my slimy father decided on early retirement and I'm out on my ass and its all your fucking fault!"

His eyes are bulging and I can feel Phoebe start to shake.

"Listen, Ethan. Just calm down. Youre scaring Phoebe"

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK! SHE FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE WAY BEFORE YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND DID!" He screams and then after seeing the horror on Phoebes face its like all the anger leaves him.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Dad. You're sorry. Sorry for all those times you let me down. Sorry for all the lies you used to feed me about mom, and now sorry for saying I ruined your life. You, have ruined your own life" She has small tears falling down her face but she quickly swipes them and then glares at her father.

"We could have had a good life. The three of us. But you were the one that would fuck it up. Every. Single. Time. And I have had enough. I want you to leave and until you get your shit sorted I don't want to see you again. They say a drunk heart speaks a sober mind and your heart has spoken. You don't want me and I don't need you. I've got Mom. Just like I've always had her. And now she has Christian so there is no room for you. In a few years when I'm in college and you sort your life out, get Aunt Kate to give me your number and If I want to speak to you, I will. If I don't...well, this is goodbye"

"Phoebe, no. Baby I love you" Ethan has tears running down his face.

"And I love you, Daddy but I dont always like you. Goodbye" With that she runs up the stairs and I hear her bedroom door slam.

"Ana, please. Go talk to her"

"You heard what she said Ethan. Leave her be. Respect her wishes"

"Leave her alone so that fuckwad can move in and be her dad. I don't fucking think so!"

"Speak about Christian like that again and I will call the cops and have you arrested! This is the last time you hurt our daughter, Ethan! I don't want to file a restraining order but I will if you do not leave us the fuck alone!"

He looks at me with so much loathing that I can almost feel the heat from his eyes.

"When she has calmed herself from this teenage drama moment, have her call me. You know I love her. But My life would have been so much better if she had come along a few years later"

"Well, she didn't. Yes we were young but she is the best thing that ever happened to us. Now get out before I call Christian and have him and his security really fuck you up"

"You wont keep him, Ana. A man like that who probally has pussy on tap will not waste his time with a single mother with a teenager. He will only use you like the slut you are"

My hand flys to his face so fast its a blur and the sound it makes is like a sonic boom.

"If he wants me to be his slut I will be, because he makes me feel things that you could only ever dream of! Now get the fuck out of my house!"

I push him with all my might and he goes stumbling through the door and lands on his ass.

"Pencil dick is welcome to you, you fucking whore!" He spits.

"Ha! Pencil dick? That's you Mr Two Inch! Not that it's any of your business but how can I put this?...Christian is 5 times the man you are" I smirk and then slam the door in his face.

I try to calm myself down but then I hear my daughter crying and I'm flying up the stairs. I find her on her bed, snuggled up to the Elephant Christian got for her.

I stretch out beside her and pull her close to me.

"You Ok, babygirl?"

Im fine, Mom. He didn't say anything that I didn't already know. Thinking back, the only times he's been a good father to me is when he's wanted to get to you. When you weren't available to him then it was like I didn't matter. He's my dad and I love him but it's ok to love someone and not like them, right?"

"Right. Phoebe, listen to me. I know your dad loves you. How could he not? You're awesome! But, daddy had his whole life planned from when he was 5 years old. I grew up with him, remember? When I told him I was having you, all he could see was not the miracle I was carrying, but his hopes and dreams slipping away. Yes heaven an ass, but like I said. In his own bitter, twisted heart, he does love you. And him saying you ruined his life is a pile of shit. Your Grandpa Eamon adores you. You're the only heir to Kavangh media. And even though we were young, your grandpa offered to not only pay for me and your dad to go out East to college but also for a full time many to look after you and a house. So technically, you coming along gave Ethan more of an opportunity because he was going to be handed the keys to the kingdom on a silver plate. Instead he decided to get wasted and high every night at college and all the respect his father had for him flew out the window"

"Mom, if I ask you something, will you promise to tell me the truth?"

"I promise"

"Do you regret having me at 16?"

"No. Not one little bit. If you would have come along when I was, say 25. I was a different person then. I was still growing up when you were. The bond we have, no one else has that. And even if I have a dozen more children, you will always be my heart" I kiss her softly on the forehead and she snuggles in before giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking. We tried hard to make a good impression to the neighbors here but I think you just blew that out the water after you stood on our porch shouting out that your boyfriend basically had a whopper"

I look down at her in shock but then laughter over takes us both.

* * *

 **ANA's POV. Two Months Later**

This last two months have been a whirlwind.

I am so completely and utter in love with Christian Grey that it makes me sick. He is everything I need in a man and a few things that I never even knew I wanted.

And the sex! Oh my lord the sex. Is. Constant! We do it morning noon and night. When Phoebe stays at Ava's for sleep overs we can easily go 5 or 6 times a night however we have had to limit our activity's lately as we are repaying Elliott the favour of hosting sleepovers.

Since I introduced him to Kate at the Mall he is head over heels. Ava loves Kate an the feeling is mutual. I know Elliott is going to ask Kate to move him with him next week and I know she will agree.

Kate told me that Ethan tried to return to Kavanugh Media only to be thrown out by security. Eamon has taken away his trust fund and told him until he gets his act together, he's not having it back.

Kate told me that Ethan is moving back east for some job in New York. I say good riddance. I may always be thankful to him because he gave me Phoebe but I think I will be hating him for a long time to come.

The sale of KM to GEH went like click work and Eamon shocked Ohoebe by handing her a trust fund with 5% of the sale money. As his only grandchild I think he wanted Phoebe to become part of the media industry but Phoebe declined as its it her passion. She doesn't know what her passion is yet but she's only 16 so there's plenty of time for her to find something she loves.

This thing with her father has affected her but she tries not to show it. I know one day She will talk to her dad but for now, she is happy with me and Christian is a male figure she can look up to and he never lets her down.

He adores her and once a week he will pick her up from school and take her for ice cream or bowling. They have a really strong bond.

"Mom, have you seen my backpack?" This is like deja vue from our first week here.

"It's down here. Right where you left it"

She comes barrelling down the stairs almost running right into me.

"Can you believe this is our last day here? I am going to miss this place but I can not wait to move to the sound!"

Last month, Christian bought a house and asked us to move in with him. Phoebe screamed yes before I even had a chance.

"A lot has changed in the last few months. You OK with how everything has gone?"

"Mom, you have never been happier so I am happy. I love Christian and I thank God that you met him"

"He is kinda good isint he?"

"He really is. Now, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Christian walks into the room giving me a kiss good morning.

"Um, well. Mom has somethinv to tell you but I know you have your own thing so I think you should go first?" Phoebe tells him and Christian looks alarmed.

"What, Now?"

"Yes. Right now" Phoebe smiles and then pulls her phone out and starts recording.

"Whats going on guys?" Christian and my daughter look at each other and Phoebe starts giggling.

"Well, Anastasia. I had this big thing planned but I have orders from the princess to do this now so here goes"

He pulls a small box from his pocket and drops to his knee right on the kitchen floor.

"Anastasia Steele, From the moment I wrecked your car I've loved you. Your beauty, brains and wit captivated me in ways I could not believe. You're everything I have ever wanted and If you say Yes, I promise to take care of you and Phoebe until my last breath. Ana, will you marry me?"

"YES YES YES!" I squeal and he puts the ring on my finger and twirls me around laughing as Phoebe cheers.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe this! And you!" I round on Phoebe "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"Knew about it? I helped pick the ring and he asked my permission to marry you"

"You Did?"

"I did. Phoebe is the most important thing in the world to you so who better to ask?"

"Well, Phoebe is the most important thing to me but there is someone else who is equally important. Well, two someones actually"

"Well I am hoping I am at least one of those people but who's the other one?"

I take his hand and place it on my still flat belly.

"Our child who we will meet in 6 months time"

And just like that. In a small kitchen of an almost empty house, our family was complete.

* * *

 **ANAS POV 6 YEARS LATER**

"Teddy will you stop jumping please"

"But Mommy I can see the plane!" My sons excitement of seeing the GEH jet land that is carting his sister is infectious.

Phoebe has been at Harvard with Ava for the last 4 years. She has worked hard to earn her degree and after the Summer she plans to open her own company redeveloping houses with Ava. She got the bug for developing when we did some renovations to the house on the sound.

This last 4 years without her have been hard. She's my best friend and even though we face timed every single day without fail, it just was not the same. Thankfully she will be living at Escala with Ava so I can go see her when ever I want but for the next 3 months shes moving back home.

Her relationship with her father is still strained but they do talk on the phone some times. Ethan is now married to a woman that is younger than Phoebe. Apparently she met Ethan while she was an intern at his office ad sparks flew. Personally I can't see it lasting but to each their own.

I very rarely think of Ethan. I have Christian and my three kids and that's all I need.

Teddy is now 5 years old and my baby boy Christian Junior or CJ is 3. Christian and I have been married for 6 years and its the happiest I have ever been.

Now having my baby girl home is just the icing on the cake.

"There she is!" Teddy shouts and points to the jet door which is opening revealing my girl.

I look at Christian and he nods.

"Go get your girl, Mrs Grey"

He holds the boys hands while I take off across the tarmac as Phoebe is practically running down the stairs. When I get to her I wrap my arms around her and inhale her scent.

"I have missed you so so much baby girl"

"Missed you too, Mama"

I pull back and hold her face in my hand.

"Welcome home"

"Mom, where ever you are, that's my home. Always has been and always will be"

I hug her again just as my three men approach.

Christian picks her up and spins her around.

"Welcome home baby girl. It's good to see you"

"Good to see you too, Pops"

Phoebe began calling Christian Pops about a year after we married. It just came out one day and stuck.

"You ready for your party? Mia and Kate have gone a bit over board" She rolls her eyes and the laughs.

"I suppose we better go so we don't miss it" She bends down and cuddles her two brothers who bombard her with questions as they walk to the waiting car.

"You should be very proud of yourself, Anastasia. You have raised a remarkable woman"

"I really have. And you had a hand in raisng her. She may have already been grown when we met but you have helped shape her into the person she has become. I love you so much Mr Grey"

"And I love you, Mrs Grey. Now lets get to this party and later on, perhaps we can try to add another one to the collection?" We have been trying to make a baby for the last three months and Christians calls it "Adding to our collection"

I smile and then slap his ass.

"It's a dirty job Mr Grey but I am sure I can raise to the occasion"

We walk hand in hand back to the car and I smile.

I may have been a teenage mother but I would not trade a minute of my life for anything.

We started out as two. The Steele girls. It was me and her against the world.

Now we are The Steele-Grey's and we have the world at our feet.

 **THE END**


End file.
